Lo imposible está al caer
by TateNC
Summary: Ninguna de las dos podía imaginar como aquel día cambiaría sus vidas. Y es que deberíamos tener constancia de esos momentos a partir del cual nada más volverá a ser igual. Así, podríamos decidir si vale la pena levantarse o si es preferible seguir durmiendo. # Faberry
1. Un beso solo es un beso

Agotada por un largo y duro día de trabajo, con las fuerzas justas para llegar a casa y darse un baño revitalizante, Quinn esperaba en la estación la llegada del metro, preguntándose si había algo más triste que el metro un jueves por la noche mientras sus ojos cansados se posaban en otros ojos medio borrachos, bien pintados, preparados para la que prometía ser una larga noche. Al ver llegar el metro se preparó para dejar salir a los pasajeros pero un grupo de niñatos la empujaron haciéndola tropezar con la poca suerte de que el material que llevaba entre sus brazos acabara desperdigado por el suelo.

Rachel iba bajando las escaleras mecánicas que conducían al andén del metro, sin prisa, tan risueña y alegre como siempre, dejándose llevar por la música que provenía de uno de los pasillos de entrada inundando el espacio de acordes y una voz rasgada que no resultaba nada desagradable. El metro acababa de pasar, la gente que se había bajado le hacía difícil el paso, y en su empeño por avanzar, la vio, intentando recoger sus pertenencias antes de que fuesen pisoteadas. Al principio dudo, pero después de año y medio no había cambiado tanto, estaba igual, tal y como la recordaba. No era cierto, el tiempo le había sentado bien, mejor que bien. No pudo evitar una sonrisa recordando sus gestos, su voz, su mirada, como conseguía hipnotizarla, sintiendo que después de tanto tiempo seguía hipnotizándola y poniéndola nerviosa, como seguía pareciéndole ese espejismo perfecto, ese sueño que nunca se hizo realidad. Se acerco.

**R - ¿Te ayudo?**

No sabe si fue por la tensión, por su mosqueo con los niñatos o cualquier otro cortocircuito cerebral, el que le hizo gritarle mientras continuaba recogiendo sus pertenencias sin llegar a alzar la vista.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y a pesar de su grotesca actitud, se agacho para ayudarla.

**Q - Disculpa** – Dijo sin girar la cabeza.

**R - No te preocupes ¿Estás Bien?**

**Q - No sé cómo darte las gracias, después de haber sido tan idiota** – Ahora miraba de frente y se topaba con unos ojos color avellana muy familiares.

**R - Me puedes compensar invitándome a cenar** – Sugirió tímida y valiente a la misma vez que le mostraba una perfecta sonrisa.

Sorprendida se quedó mirándola. Intento responder, pero se había quedado paralizada, consiguiendo tan solo emitir algunos balbuceos.

Divertida, viendo su gesto, Rachel supo que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Y la besó. No sabía que le había impulsado a hacerlo, pero aquel beso que apenas había durado unos minutos, quizás tan solo unos segundos la hizo temblar como reflejo de un escalofrío.

Había sido un microsegundo, un rozar suave, frágil... como un susurro. El cual consiguió que Quinn enmudeciera aun más. No tenia palabras, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas cual Heidi en los Alpes o Marco en los Andes, al mismo tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo bajo el ombligo que le hizo sonreír sin pensarlo. Y un curioso instinto asesino de pronto la invadió.

**Q - ¿Qué haces imbécil?** – Protestó.

En su falsa valentía Rachel se promete sostener su mirada, esos segundos parecen una victoria, mientras todo un laberinto de excusas y mentiras, algunas piadosas, otras tan sólo mentiras parecen ser buenas respuestas, cuando la verdad es que llevaba años soñando con probar el sabor de sus labios, pero su cobarde valentía la hizo desviar la mirada por la llegada del metro.

Entre nervios y miradas de reojo, dice en apenas un susurro "un beso solo es un beso". Y se sube al metro.

Quinn sonríe y se apresura a tomar asiento justo a su lado viéndola deslizar su mano por su frente para retirar un mechón de pelo que había ido a parar ante sus ojos. Con ese gesto el codo de Rachel roza su brazo causándoles una pequeña descarga eléctrica, haciendo que ambas se quedaran quietas, en silencio, mirándose sin poder apartar los ojos la una de la otra, escuchando cada una su acelerado corazón.

**Q - ¿Cómo va tu colección de desastres sentimentales?** – Preguntó presa de los nervios que le causaba el sentir sus ojos intentando descifrarla. Arrepintiéndose al instante, sintiendo que una vez más volvía a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

**R - No me quejo** – Contesto molesta, desviando la mirada ocultando su rostro.

**Q - Lo... lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte**. **Soy una bocazas** – Murmuró poco después sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

**R - ¿Quinn Fabray, la líder de las Cheerios, el ojito derecho de Sue Sylvester disculpándose?**

Fue difícil obviar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, más difícil aun negar que no podía evitar quedarse observándola. Era preciosa, rebosaba elegancia y paz, tranquilidad, y lo que era más desconcertante, no dejaba de mirarla.

No hubo más conversación entre ellas. Ante el anuncio de su parada Rachel se levanto, giro su cabeza hacia Quinn y le dijo adiós regalándole un guiño.


	2. Un anochecer distinto

**Q - ¡Espera!** – Gritó, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca. Corrió hasta llegar justo a su lado y continuo caminando junto a ella con la cabeza gacha.

Atónita al verla a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarla y pensar en donde estaba la trampa.

Quinn abrió la boca intentando pensar en algo original que decirle, parecer confiada y segura, pero fue incapaz.

**Q - Deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa** – Fue todo lo que consiguió articular.

**R - ¿Por qué?** – Cuestiono con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

**Q - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?**

**R - ¿Qué quieres? **

**Q - ¿A qué te refieres? **

**R - ¿Siempre respondes con preguntas?** – Sintiendo que se le agotaba la paciencia.

**Q - No** – Dijo inclinando la cabeza, como si tuviera que pensarlo – **Por lo general ni siquiera doy respuestas.**

Quería solventar dudas, saber y resolver los acertijos que se habían creado en su mente durante todos aquellos años, acomodarlos en cajas, etiquetarlos, guardarlos y olvidar. Aunque quizás era mejor dejar el pasado donde estaba, nada ganaba removiéndolo, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

**R - ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué buscas? No es que tú y yo hayamos sido grandes amigas, bueno, por ser, más bien...** – Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Intentaba hablar, pero otra vez como tantas otras, cada vez que se trataba de hacerle frente solo conseguía expresar la mitad de la primera mitad de las cosas que necesitaba sacar.

**Q - Era una zorra en aquel entonces** – Soltó de golpe. Habría sido imposible llevar la cuenta de cada granizado que había acabado empapando su ropa, de cada insulto y humillación que le había propiciado.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

**R -** **¿Tú crees?** – Ironizo – **¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo eres ahora?**

**Q - Soy… soy de esa clase de persona que piensa que podría morir atropellada por un autobús ** – Dijo sin pensar.

**R - ¿Qué?**

**Q - No me hagas mucho caso, ha sido un día largo y mi cabeza no da para más… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? **– Preguntó rápido, suave, casi en silencio.

La Sorprendió. Tenía que reconocer que se había quedado petrificada.

**R - No sé. Hay recuerdos que no se borran ni metiéndolos en agua caliente y lejía** – Sus palabras habían sonado duras y lo vio reflejado en el rostro de Quinn – **Al igual que se, que se pueden construir nuevos recuerdos. – **Sintiendo una mezcla de odio, amor, rabia y unas ganas enormes de crear esos nuevos recuerdos junto a ella. Consciente de que no era una más, sino la única que podía revolucionar su mundo.

Un cumulo de remordimientos golpeo a Quinn, inundado sus ojos de lágrimas que se negaba derramar, odiándose.

El silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo por lo que Rachel lo rompió ella misma tarareando una canción en voz muy baja…"Never insecure until I met you, Now I'm being stupid. I used to be so cute to me…Just a little bit skinny, Why do I look to all these things, To keep you happy…"

**R - Vivo aquí** – Sintiéndose extraña ante la despedida. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Invitarla a subir? Divagaba sin poder decir las temidas palabras que atragantadas en la garganta no asoman hasta su boca.

**Q - Hasta pronto** – Quinn rompió el momento, agacho la cabeza y echo a andar.

Rachel se quedo mirándola por un instante como se alejaba. Había resultado de lo más surreal el encuentro. En su interior sintió el deseo de que no hubiera acabado y se maldijo por no haber hecho nada por retenerla. Abrió el portal y subió los siete pisos de escaleras del tirón.

**xx X xx **

Pocos minutos después sonó el timbre.

Rachel abrió la puerta, era ella. Las nubes grises que amenazaban con que miles de gotas atravesaran el cielo, al fin lo habían hecho. Sobre su pecho caían algunas gotas que se deslizaban desde su pelo mojado. Su blusa pegada a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas y su respirar agitado hicieron que los ojos de Rachel viajaran de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, sintiendo el impulso loco, absurdo, desmedido de recorrerla con un beso, uno solo, interminable. Movió su cabeza, queriendo borrar sus pensamientos antes de que fuesen demasiado evidentes. Tenía que reconocerlo, aquella visión la superó, no estaba preparada para algo así, pero se sentía bien.

**Q - 3 cosas... Primero, no sé si quieres mi teléfono o no, pero a mí me gustaría tener el tuyo. Segundo, no funciona el ascensor, y tercero… ¿Me dejas pasar al baño?** – No lo llevaba planeado, no había tenido tiempo en pararse en pensar que le diría al encontrarla frente a frente, lo único que tuvo claro en cuanto la vio frente a ella con cara de asombro, era que no quería irse, no quería que volviera a desaparecer de su vida.

El atropellar de sus palabras mezclado con la falta de aire la hizo reír.

**R - ¿Qué te parece si pasas, te secas un poco y ya luego... nos damos los teléfonos?**

Quinn se concentró en respirar y en que su corazón no se le saliera dando brincos por la boca, mientras una enorme y abierta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.


	3. Las palabras entrelazan corazones

Casualidad, causalidad, coincidencia ¿Cómo llamarlo? Le gustaba pensar que todo pasaba por algo, que todo tenía su momento y lugar, incluso lo que la tambaleaba fuera de lo cotidiano y la situaba en la fina línea entre la seguridad y el miedo. Miedo, miedo era sin duda lo que sintió al reconocer que a pesar del paso del tiempo en cuanto vio a Quinn su corazón comenzó a bombear a una velocidad de vértigo.

**R - Los días de lluvia parecen más sucios que los demás. Cuando en realidad, son todo lo contrario** – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la calle abarrotada de sombrillas apresuradas. Sobresaltada al sentirla de una forma tan intensa que sería difícil no haber percibido su presencia.

Mirándola, observándola detenidamente a pocos pasos de ella imaginaba su vida, las circunstancias que la moldearon como persona, las heridas que le dejaron cicatriz, ella la mayor causante de muchas de ellas, las alegrías y los momentos difíciles. Y sí, dolía imaginarlo, porque ¿Cómo se deshacen los errores? ¿Cómo recomponer lo que tanto se había esforzado en romper?

**Q - ¿Eres feliz?**

No respondió, al menos no rápidamente. La verdad es que nunca se había sentado conscientemente a pensar que era para ella la felicidad o si alguna vez había sido feliz.

**R - Me gusta pensar que si aunque las cosas no vayan como esperaba** – Se giro buscando su mirada y se limitó a mirarla, perdiéndose en sus ojos, sintiendo que todo era una locura, que no sabía porque le sudaban las manos, porque Quinn estaba allí, porque no podía dejar de mirarla de aquella forma – **Cuando miro hacia atrás, veo todo lo que he recorrido y valoro cuánto me ha costado llegar hasta aquí, a lo que soy, en la persona que me he convertido ¿Ahí también está la clave, no?** – Explico con una voz tan dulce que Quinn tan solo consiguió afirmar con un tímido movimiento de su cabeza.

**Q - ¿Sigues creyendo en un amor de esos para siempre?**

La pregunta no era nada sencilla de responder.

**R - Ya no se qué creer. Nada perfecto dura para siempre excepto en nuestros recuerdos.**

**Q - No sabes cómo te entiendo** – Contesto con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, viendo como miles de gotas atravesaban el cielo y chocaban contra la ventana dibujando caminos, los cuales seguía con su dedo índice.

**R - Sí, sí que lo sé** – Murmuró.

Acto seguido se miraron unos segundos compartiendo en silencio la complicidad del momento, mezclada con extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer un coctel demasiado cargado de repentinos deseos. Y en unos de esos escasos brotes de sinceridad-locura las palabras comenzaron a brotar de su boca hasta quedarse vacía.

**Q - No sé cómo, ni podría decirte cuando pero me enamoré de ti. Vi algo distinto en tu mirada, que nunca había visto. Fue como un espejismo, un fantasma ante mis ojos que desapareció fugaz y se perdió en el mismo laberinto sin salida que me llevaba una y otra vez hasta ti. Intenté evitarlo, pero no puede. Eran cientos de pequeños los detalles que hacían que perdiera la cabeza, me volvías completamente loca. Tu forma de moverte, tu deliciosa sonrisa que parecía iluminarlo todo, tu sentido del humor… hasta tu hortera forma de vestir me resultaba encantadora.** – Respira, respira, respira se recordó – **Tenía mucho miedo por la manera en que me sentía, me hacías sentir. Mis creencias me hacían pensar que aquello no estaba bien, que era una aberración y comencé mi guerra hacia a ti, porque no tenía el valor, ni el coraje de reconocer que te amaba y luchar por ello. Me resultaba más fácil hacer que me odiases** – Hizo una pausa – **Me moría de celos, cada vez que abrazabas o besabas…**– Silencio sus palabras, dejo caer sus párpados y respiro profundamente – **Sentía como si me estrujaran el corazón y lo envidiaba por no ser yo la afortunada, la rabia me reconcomía y te lo hacía pasar peor. **

Sintiéndose valiente por primera vez en su vida, no por no sentir miedo sino porque no quería un presente sin ella, decidió que era el momento y el lugar de dejar todo de lado, superar sus barreras y abrirle su corazón.

**Q - Duele… pensé que con el tiempo desaparecería este sentimiento, pero sigue aquí** – Poso su mano sobre su corazón – **No desaparece… no dejas de doler y no dejo de recordarte… es sólo no olvidarte…**

Silencio, demasiado silencio. La mira, sabiendo que no puede atravesar la distancia. Rachel le devuelve la mirada con una intensidad que la atraviesa.

**Q - Ojala, ojala pudieras ser yo un instante y así entenderlo todo. Un simple segundo te bastaría para comprender lo que quiero que comprendas. Te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo… **– No recordaba aquella sensación, ese dolor en el pecho, la falta de aire y las lágrimas queriendo brotar sin control – **Fui tan cobarde, totalmente estúpida y… y lo siento. ****No te merecías nada de lo que te hice pasar, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. **

Y la besó. Antes de que se arrepintiera, y no solía arrepentirse de casi nada. Sorprendiendo a Quinn, la cual no tardo en responder aquel beso.

No querían soltarse la una de la otra, pero después de aquel instante de duración tan relativa como indeterminada, necesitaban recobrar el aire.

Quinn abrió los ojos solo para comprobar que el mundo seguía allí donde lo había dejado, que no era un sueño, encontrándose con los ojos de Rachel que la miraban fijamente. No sabía si sonreír o llorar de emoción y por un instante temió no poder soportarlo, pero el sentimiento era tan intenso que no pudo controlarse y volvió a acortar la distancia apresando sus labios y envolviéndola con sus besos.

Rachel sentía una felicidad tan plena como ansiada, Quinn contenía un nudo en su garganta por el miedo que había tenido de no encontrar aquello en lo que había depositado su fe más ciega, la que llegó a creer equivocada, la que ahora sentía cierta.

**R - Es extraño. Nunca antes hubieron dulces palabras, te quieros y te echo de menos... y aunque ahora, en este momento todo parece perfecto, quizás debería apartarme... pero el problema es que no sé si quiero hacerlo. **

**Q - ¿Por qué?**

**R - Porque nunca había sido así... **

**Q - ¿Eso es malo?**

**R - No sé, pero me gusta sentirme así contigo.**

**Q - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sientes? **

**R - Que soy capaz de todo… y a la misma vez me haces sentir tan vulnerable, porque tú eres la única que me puede hacer daño de verdad.**

Olvidaron las palabras, cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un abrazo, encajando perfectamente. Sorprendiéndose por la familiaridad de sus cuerpos, del tacto, como si siempre hubieran sido parte la una de la otra.

Quinn había esperado toda su vida por un abrazo como aquel y se entrego a él sin saber si habría más, pero deseando que así fuese.

**Q - Quiero gastar cada minuto posible del resto de mi vida contigo.**

En la vida hay pocas cosas imposibles, todo puede cambiar en tan solo un segundo y dar paso a aquello que ni imaginábamos, por lo que mientras exista esa posibilidad por muy mínima que sea de lograrlo, valdrá la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar... por todo en general. Espero que resulte mas entendible.


End file.
